


An angel for Anna

by spnblack



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Convention, F/M, Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: He saw her face in front of him and those incredibly sad eyes.Gabriel wanted to help her so much,because what was the use of the most beautiful smile when the eyes did not shine?Then he heard something and frowned. It sounded like a whimper, a sob, and his footsteps grew faster.





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Please finish table 17!"

Her mother pushed open the kitchen door so vigorously that Anna almost dropped the potatoes on the floor.

"I did," she mumbled, still a little startled.

"The goulash is missing!" Her mother said a little annoyed and fished the bon from the small bucket. Anna rolled her eyes as she read that, confessing to her own shame that she had missed it.

Who can concentrate on such a day? Honestly. In the small family hotel was just a small SPN convention in progress.

‚Little‘, Anna called it when only a few actors were present.

The most important. Gabriel. Gabriel was present. So far, she had only seen him from a distance, but that alone had already sent numerous electric shocks through her body.

Even more so, where he was solo again. No, you do not begrudge anyone, but you can dream a little and fantasize. A small smile crept on Anna's face as she thought of it.

"Earth to Anna. Gulsch? Even today?"

The penetrating voice of her mother tore her from her thoughts and she set to work.

"Yes, I already do," she answered defiantly.

After it got quiet in the hotel, as most of the fans were in the room, Anna sneaked through the hallways.

The door was locked, but she heard the band play and Gabriel sang. Another flash that shot right through her body.

That voice. So rough, so manly, so unbelievably erotic. Anna sighed softly and pressed her ear to the door to listen.

"Ah, here you are. I have already searched for you, please bring some wine bottles from the cellar."

She turned around jerkily to look into her father's eyes, which winked at her.

How she would like to be behind the door now, and could see in the beautiful eyes of her crush

With a groan of annoyance she went to the cellar. Sometimes she hated the work.

Today was such a ‚sometimes‘. But she did what her father had told her, for the simple reason that she was allowed to attend this afternoon. She was allowed to behave like a normal fan and briefly be with a panel, was allowed to hang on the lips of Gabriel and suck every word deep into each pore of her body.

But she also had to beg for a long time and it took a lot of courage to ask her parents about it.

And also a lot of effort to convince them in the end.

Since the incident two years ago, her parents have been overcautious, if not outright panic, and yes ... you could call them clinging or leeching.

But Anna was not a kid anymore. What happened then was over. It took time, but it was over.

But it was not easy. It consumed Anna's psyche, her self-confidence and self-esteem. She was an open, happy girl, which changed abruptly, but she was well on her way back to a normal life.

Then it was finally time. In the midst of 50 babbling, shrieking and lively girls she found a seat in one of the front rows.

And then thunderous applause. She turned and Gabriel threw the door closed behind him with a smile. Anna's heart beat too fast and she was sure she could die for that smile.

Every time he looked in her direction, she forgot to breathe. Anyway, she imagined he was looking her way, but that could probably have been wishful thinking.

And his hair. How she would like to put her hands in and slide strand by strand through her fingers.

She admired the fans who had the courage to ask him a question and was annoyed that she had become so shy.

And then Anna's cell phone rang. Damn, she had forgotten to turn it off.

With trembling fingers she pressed the key to bring it to a standstill.

Of course, her mother. Shortly afterwards a sms: ‚I need you in the kitchen!‘

There was not much time for annoyance because everyone turned to her, including Gabriel.

Anna blushed as a tomato and stammered an apology. The door to the exit seemed to be miles away and her heart was about to burst.

She felt the looks in her back and started to shiver.

"I hope for you it's important, you miss a lot here," she heard Gabriel say through the microphone and when she dared to turn around she saw that he was grinning.

Well, at least he had noticed her now. Even if that was a deeply embarrassing moment. Anna could not answer, her throat tight. Fleeting, she left the room and had tears in her eyes.

Tears because she did not even have an hour to be happy.

Tears, because she was annoyed with herself.

Tears, because she was angry about her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel cleared his throat as the door slammed shut and shrugged.

He knew the behavior of the fans who adored him as if he were a superstar. He felt lately anything but a superstar.

Since the separation from his wife, it went more and more downhill with him. Outwardly, he made no comment, but he was a professional.

And that's why he was glad that the fans existed. Because when he was alone with his thoughts and feelings, it was anything but easy.

They were happy until she dropped him like a hot potato. That is life. Hard, shitty and unfair.

"Hey bro," Chuck said, laying a hand on his shoulder before sitting down at the hotel bar and sighing.

Gabriel answered, lifting the glass before putting it to his lips and taking a long drink.

"How many is this?" Chuck asked, shaking his head slowly.

"Do not ask stupid questions. Order something," Gabriel grumbled.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

That Chuck could have saved himself the question, he knew. But there were friends for that.

"We've talked about it so much, I want to forget," Gabriel snapped back.

"Well, how was your panel right now, did you have fun?"

"There was this girl ..."

Chuck immediately noticed the twinkle in his eyes and was glad that they had found a subject that distracted him a little.

"Oh, just one?"

Giggling, Chuck waved to the bartender and ordered a drink.

"I do not know. Her cell phone had rung and it was a pretty embarrassing moment for her, but there was something that does not get me out of my head. "

He thrust his glass at his friend's and shrugged.

"What?"

"I do not know, I had the feeling ... I do not know," he mumbled and took another sip to order supplies again.

"God! It's like squeezing blood out of a stone. Was she pretty? "

"Yes ... really," Gabe replied, running his fingers through his hair. "She seemed to me totally desperate."

"Oh, two desperate souls, you would be a good match."

"I think I'd like to see her again," he said, looking into Chuck's eyes.

"Could be difficult with the horde of girls here."

 

"What?", Anna asked annoyed, as she sat down at the counter and looked questioningly at her mother.

"Some people come to eat right away, I need you in the kitchen, Balthazar will not be back until the evening," she replied and Anna sighed softly.

No energy for conversations. She grabbed her apron and disappeared into the kitchen. Anyway, it was over. On the one hand a pity, because she would not come so close to Gabriel until tomorrow afternoon when he would leave again.

On the other hand ... In one hour she was allowed to set up the buffet in the green room.

There was a strict schedule. Not too early, not too late.

To get to the point. Then, when there was nobody in the room. She could then do her job in peace and would not disturb the privacy of the stars.

Impatiently she looked at the clock and counted the minutes.

Then she got the first trolley and pushed it down the narrow corridor.

Anna knocked on the door. Nothing. She entered cautiously and the room was as expected, empty. Okay on the one hand, she was able to build everything without panicking.

On the other hand ... It would be nice to meet someone. It would be nice if the door opened and Gabriel came in.

She looked at the clock and noticed that she had to hurry. Anna took a step back and let her eyes wander over the delicacies again.

Satisfied, she nodded and was about to push the car straight to the door.

"Hey, whoops," laughed Chuck, who opened the door and almost fell over the trolley.

"Oh ... sorry," Anna stammered, blushing again.

"Never mind if I broke my foot, I could stay in your beautiful place for a little while longer," Chuck smirked and rubbed his ankle.

"Did you ... did you ... did I hurt you?" Anna stuttered and looked at him startled. "Everything ok?"

He put a hand on Anna's shoulder, and she flinched slightly at this touch.

"You're the daughter of the house, are not you?" He asked and Anna nodded.

"I ... I'm sorry, but I have to go back," she murmured, looking at him sadly.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked, frowning.

Oh how much would Anna still like to stay and talk to him, how much she would like to know more, about the exciting life and acting. But she was forbidden.

The sensitive Anna rose again tears in her eyes, and she lowered her gaze.

She took a deep breath and turned around. Shoved the trolley out of the door and left Chuck with a questioning look on his face.

 

"Gabe ... Gabe!"

Gabriel, who had just talked to Billy, turned to face his excited friend. "Hey, quiet. What's happening?"

"What does your stranger look like?" He asked, still out of breath.

"Long blond hair, slender, sad eyes," Gabriel shrugged.

"I know who she is."

Gabe got big eyes, took him by the arm and sat with him on the red chairs in the hall, on which until recently the fans were sitting.

"Tell!"

Now he had made him curious and he grinned at Chuck.

"She conjured up the delicious buffet. She is the daughter of the house. "

"What's her name?" Gabriel asked quietly and Chuck shrugged.

"No idea."

"Hey, are you coming?" Billy shouted through the opened curtain. "Let's see what happens in the hicksville."

"Maybe we will follow. Let's see."

"And what now?"

They decided to go to the hotel bar and chat a bit.

"We're alone, should we serve ourselves?" Gabriel grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.


	3. Chapter 3

The red button lit up and a whirring sounded.

Anna turned to her collegue. Practically such a part, Anna had to notice that often.

"Please go to the bar, I'm busy right now."

She set the kitchen apron aside and went out the door. Eva hoped to be able to finish work soon and to cry into the pillows.

Most of the guests were already in their rooms and it was a long day. She opened the door carefully and stopped dead in her tracks.

Chuck and Gabriel sat at the bar and had not noticed her yet.

Should she go again? Nervously, she looked around, there was no one else to see. Anna took a deep breath and warned herself not to be such a coward.

With her heart pounding, she cleared her throat and drew the attention of the two men.

"We thought we'd have to serve ourselves," Chuck said, winking at Gabriel.

"Hey," Anna murmured, wiping her sweaty hands on her pants.

"Hey," Gabriel answered.

Three letters and she felt like she was flying. This man had totally turned her head and if she was not careful, she was sitting there with a broken heart tomorrow.

"What ... what do you want to drink?"

"How about two gin and tonic, and what are you drinking?"

Chuck looked at her smiling and at that moment took the opportunity to pair up the two unfortunate souls.

"I ... thank you, but I'm not allowed to drink during the service," she answered hesitantly, shyly lowering her eyes.

"What a pity, when do you have an end of work?"

"No idea," she replied sheepishly and shrugged.

With trembling hands, she poured the two drinks and put them on the counter.

"What's your name?" Chuck asked, looking right into her eyes, giving her goose bumps.

"Anna," she murmured.

"I'm Chuck and that's my mute friend Gabriel," he grinned, slapping Gabe on the shoulder, causing him to flinch. Now he had this girl in front of him and made no sound. Since when was he so shy?

He reached out his hand and Anna smiled at him. When she grabbed Gabriel's hand, a firework exploded inside her.

"Anna," he whispered softly. He could only look at her, his throat was tight.

Thankful that Chuck took over the talking and could elicit her beautiful name. And when he held her hand, if only briefly, a pleasantly warm feeling came over him.

_‚Anna‘_

Again and again he let her name melt on his tongue.

Her hair had Anna tied in a braid, her pale skin showed off her big fawn eyes even better. The white blouse and the black tight pants flattered her figure.

Beautiful. Gabriel averted his eyes and only now felt the slight pain in his shoulder.

"Here you are ... oh be so kind and get the things for tomorrow from the cold store and then you can go to your room, see you tomorrow."

He heard the unmistakable voice suddenly behind him and turned to look into the eyes of the boss of the hotel.

He frowned. He just found Anna and now she should go again?

No no no! He wanted to protest, but no words came out of his mouth.

"I ...," Anna said, looking at them sadly.

"I take over here ... hush!"

Her mother pushed her aside and motioned for her to leave.

"Have a good evening," she mumbled before leaving the room with her shoulders hanging.

Gabriel looked after her as she closed the door, then turned questioningly to Chuck, but he just shrugged helplessly.

 

"Thank you mother!"

Angrily, Anna gave the flower pot a kick.

She made her way to the cold store with a heavy heart, and then suddenly her thoughts began to flip.

Since she was raped two years ago, nothing was as it was before. The perpetrator was never caught and it took a long time until Anna had recovered to some extent.

Not physically but psychologically.

The confidence in the men was lost, Anna had no sex since then, only fleeting acquaintances, which had never deepened, could never deepen.

And her parents? As soon as a man came too close, they intervened. This was no longer life and Anna closed more and more.

Anna knew that her parents meant well to her. But well meant is usually the opposite of well done.

With her almost 30 years she often felt like a toddler, nothing was allowed her.

And then her thoughts turned to Gabriel. His warm nature, the beautiful eyes, the light touch ... She ran her fingers carefully over the back of her hand and smiled.

All over. The next soap bubble bursting.

She closed the door to the cold store and leaned against it.

Tears made their way and Anna sank desperately to the floor, pulling her knees close to her body and burying her face in her hands.

Then she began to sob uncontrollably.

Minutes passed and she could not calm down anymore. Again and again came new tears and the pain laced her heart.

 

"I'll just go to the toilet," Gabriel said, winking at Chuck. He understood and nodded briefly.

"Coldstore ... where can that be?" He murmured and walked down the corridor.

He saw her face in front of him and these incredibly sad eyes.

Gabriel was stabbed through the heart.

He wanted to help her so much, because the most beautiful smile does not help if the eyes did not shine.

Then he heard something and he frowned. It sounded like a whimper, a sob, and his footsteps grew faster. Stunned, he stopped and swallowed.

The image that offered him tore his heart. Anna crouched on the floor and was at the end.

"Anna," he whispered, but she did not react.

"Anna!“

Gabriel repeated her name and touched her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

Then he knelt down to her on the ground and the sob stopped abruptly. She did not look at him, burying her head lower in her hands and suppressing the sobbing.

Only trembling, quiet twitching of her body. That was almost more painful to look at.

"Anna, look at me," Gabriel whispered, but Anna shook her head. "Are you hurt?"

Anna shook her head again. "Do you want to talk about it?" Again just a shake of the head.

"Come up, please."

Gabriel helped her to her feet and did not really know what to do. Anna clutched at him like a drowning man and sobbed again.

He stroked her head and only held her tight, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Seeing Anna so desperate brought tears to his eyes.

"Shh ... calm down," he whispered softly, stroking her back.

At some point her breathing became calmer and Gabriel kissed her temples.

"I'm sorry."

Anna sniffled and swallowed the sobs and Gabriel shook his head.

"Alright, what do you need?"

"Whiskey," she laughed in tears and he nodded.

"I can serve that, come with me," he said, taking her hand.

Anna stopped and Gabriel looked at her questioningly. The pain in her eyes took his breath away for a moment.

"You can trust me," he replied softly and took her in his arms again.

With the back of his hand he stroked her cheeks and wiped away the tears.

Anna snuggled against his neck, inhaling his scent deeply.

He smelled so good. In Anna's stomach, the butterflies began to dance.

Gabriel broke away from her and put his thumb under her chin so she had to look at him.

"You can trust me."

Two souls fought in her chest, but when she looked into his sparkling eyes, she could see nothing but goodness, love, and warmth, and so she let herself be carried away by him.

She had not said a word yet. Gabriel unlocked his room door and stepped aside to let her enter.

"Please, sit down," he said, pointing to the small couch.

He poured two glasses of whiskey and handed one to her.

"I ..."

Gabriel shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You do not have to tell me, it's just important to me that you're fine right now."


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks," she whispered with tears in her eyes and swallowed.

But Anna wanted to talk to someone, wanted to scream all the grief and fear, anger and desperation out of her soul.

On the other hand, who gave her the right to burden Gabriel with it?

Gabriel saw that she was in conflict, but he did not want to push her to anything.

"I ... will let Chuck know quickly, otherwise he'll worry where I'm staying so long," he smirked, pointing at his phone and getting up.

Anna put her head back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm effect of the alcohol flowing through her veins.

Gabriel stood at the bathroom door and watched her. Why was she so upset? What had happened to her? She was so beautiful. He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled.

_‚Anna‘_

She was as frightened as an anxious animal that could only be approached slowly and cautiously, but once you had won the trust ... and that was his goal.

"Hey," he said softly and sat down next to her.

"Hey."

"Compliment for the good food, by the way."

"Thanks," Anna replied, feeling her blush. Then she got up.

"Look ... maybe it's better if I go now."

"Maybe it's better if you stay," Gabriel replied and took her hand in his.

Of course, Anna wanted to stay, she wanted nothing more than that, she wanted to fall asleep in his arms and his honey-brown eyes should be the first that she saw in the morning.

But she was scared too. She did not know exactly why ... Maybe she was afraid to fall in love.

"I take the couch, you can sleep in bed. You're safe here, I want you to be fine … please stay."

"I'm so broken ... I'm not good for you."

She stood there so lost and tears made her way back over her cheeks.

Gabriel got up and took her in his arms.

"Let me decide that," he smiled and pressed a kiss on her hair.

He sensed that she was fighting inside and stroked her reassuringly over her back.

The feeling of helplessness came over him again and he squeezed his eyes tight.

And then Anna could not anymore. Everything was bubbling out of her. All the fear, worries, anger, helplessness. She told him everything, cried, sobbed, clutching him as tight as she could.

Cold showers rushed over his back and he swallowed several times the rising tears. He held her as tight as he could, did not interrupt her. But he gave her the strength and energy she desperately needed.

Anna sniffed one last time, enjoying the comfort and warmth before she broke away from him.

Gabriel looked at her and wiped the tears from her face.

He wondered what he could or should tell her ...

_‚What do you say in such a situation? Is over and forgotten? Do not worry, that'll be alright again? Nonsense!‘_

"Thank you for your trust," Gabriel said, brushing the hair off her face.

"Thanks for listening," she smiled, sitting back and holding out the empty glass.

"Can I have a quick shower in your bath?"

After a few moments Anna stood under the warm stream of water and enjoyed the tingle on her skin. She took a deep breath and ran both hands over her face. A big stone had just fallen from her heart. She was finally able to let go of everything that had broken her in the past few months and pulled her down.

Anna smiled, and it was an honest, sincere and liberated smile.

 

Gabriel put both arms on the couch back and let the past few minutes review again.

Poor girl, what had she been through?

But then he smiled. He smiled because she had opened to him because she trusted him. He looked at the bathroom door. Gabriel was only a man and men have fantasies.

But he would not dare, not yet.

"This is a great hotel, they even have two bathrobes," Anna grinned as she came out of the bathroom.

"That‘s nice, then I'll jump quickly into the shower too, provided you left warm water," he teased.

In no time he was back and Anna bit her lower lip when she saw him.

"I ... my bag ... um ... underwear," he stammered, pointing with his hand before Anna's eyes fell on the bag next to the couch.

A long-forgotten feeling returned and Anna's pulse rose.

She looked Gabriel in the eyes, who turned away from the bag and met hers.

A wave of arousal made itself wide in her body.

She got up and went to Gabriel, who stared at her questioningly. Her fingers unfastened the loops of his bathrobe and brushed it over his shoulders.

The bathrobe fell to the floor and his eyes were startled.

"Anna," he murmured sheepishly, but she just shook her head and pressed her forefinger to his lips.

Not even in her dreams would she have ever imagined confronting Gabriel like that.

"Do not talk, please," she whispered, tilting her head slightly to cover her lips with his.

She ran her tongue over his lower lip and he could not help but moan softly. They looked into each other's eyes and Gabriel grabbed her forearms with both hands for support, as everything in his head began to spin.

Then he placed a hand on her cheek and traced her lips with his thumb before leaning forward and closing hers with his own. Anna opened her mouth slightly and as her tongue touched, both sighed simultaneously.

Slowly, they explored each other's mouths, and Anna felt dizzy with that feeling. And he tasted so incredibly good. Whiskey and ... Gabriel.

Reluctantly, she decided to break the kiss, but there were many things left to discover.

Gabriel gripped her hips, but Anna took his hands and let them dangle next to his body again.

"Please," she whispered and Gabe nodded, smiling.

"I'll try it."

She put her hands to his cheeks and gently stroked his beard, down to his neck, over his ears and through his hair.

That's exactly what she had imagined. A mixture of silk and emery paper.

Her fingers moved to his shoulders and down his arms. Gently touched the nipples, which were immediately hard, and Gabriel bit his lip with closed eyes to not groan loudly.

Then she put her hand on his heart, felt the rapid heartbeat. Her hands caressed his back, his buttocks, which automatically strained at the gentle touch and made Anna smile.

Next to his upper body and then she stroked, albeit shy, his rock-hard erection and elicited a deep moan.

Anna kissed him again and took his hands, placed them back on her hips and gave him a silent invitation.

Gabriel found it very hard to pull himself together at the wonderful touches that chased electrical impulses through his body one after the other.

He had not felt like that for a long time. Desired, aroused, special.

He sighed contentedly when Anna took his hands and he was allowed to resume his activity.

Gabriel grabbed her neck and deepened the kiss.

Before he broke away from her, he opened her bathrobe and dropped it to the floor. Anna wore her underwear, which was no less attractive in his eyes.

"Can we just ...", she started and Gabriel swallowed.

"You're beautiful," Gabriel breathed in a deep, raspy voice that settled in Anna's spine as a sweet pain.

Anna wore her underwear, which was no less attractive to Gabriels.

"Can we just ...", she started and Gabriel swallowed.

"Of course, we can do anything you want."

A little disappointment swung in his voice, because he assumed that Anna only wanted to cuddle, which was ok. But Gabriel was only one man and preferred to put the ball in the goal where he was once in the game.

"I wanted to say, can we just take a few steps back to bed?" She whispered and the two of them beamed at each other.

"Gladly," Gabe replied, picking Anna up and dropping her onto the bed.


End file.
